


Out of His Gourd

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_halloween, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:49:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione paints a Halloween pumpkin, and gets a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of His Gourd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoesis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoesis/gifts).



> This drabble was a treat for Anoesis for the 2012 Live Journal hp_halloween Fest. Special thanks and hugs to the brilliant Darkrivertempest for her awesome beta skills, wicked sense of humor and for her continued support and encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~

A few more lines, a bit of shadowing, a flip of her paintbrush and it was done. Hermione sat back and admired her handiwork.  
“Perfect,” she murmured, proud of her creativity.

The pumpkin, sporting Severus’ likeness, scowled at her with its prodigious nose and lips twisted in a sneer. Just as she was putting away the paint pots, she heard a voice.

“If your right leg was Halloween and your left leg was Christmas, would you let me spend some time between the holidays?”

Hermione paused. She looked around, hearing her husband’s voice, but not seeing him.

“In front of you, witch.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Eyes wide, she stared at the pumpkin, which leered back at her.

“How is it that you can speak?”

The cheeky squash ignored her. “Come sit on my face and let me get to 'nose' you better.”

Hermione was flabbergasted by the naughty-talking gourd.

"Want to come into the garden and see my big hard cucumber?"

She flushed a deep crimson. “How dare—”

“If I were a watermelon, would you spit or swallow my seeds?”

She gasped and threw a cloth over the pumpkin’s face, never realizing that Severus was in the doorway, smirking and surreptitiously flicking his wand.

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
